yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sungeki Fushi
Sungeki Fushi is a young teenage girl who attends the Comedy Club. About Sungeki Fushi is a girl who always seems off in her own world. Doodling, fidgeting, staring off into space, she's never quite all there. That is, until Shigeki Meiwakuna came along and asked why she was always thinking. She said it's because she's never had friends, and was always strategizing how to make friends fast. Shigeki looked surprised and led her to the Comedy Club and asked her to participate. She found a natural talent for satire and acting. She refused Shigeki's suggestion to join the Drama Club because the leader was too stuck up. So she joined the Comedy Club and now has 4 amazing friends! Appearance Sungeki Fushi has long twintails that are sky blue. Her eyes are yellow and her skin is slightly darker than others. She wears the Comedy Club accessory, a funny face necklace. Trivia * She has a natural talent for acting and satire. * If the Drama Club leader was someone else, she likely would have joined that instead. * Sungeki retained her fidgeting habit even after joining the Comedy Club. 100 Questions * 'Please tell us your name. ' * Sungeki Fushi * 'When is your birthday? ' * June 19... Though if you want to be specific, June 19 2000. * 'Your blood type? ' * I never really bothered checking. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' * Wh- NO! * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' * My mother and father. * 'What's your occupation? ' * I'm a member of the Comedy Club at Akademi High. * 'Your favourite food? ' * A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. (Oh, quit your gagging Shigeki, can't you see I'm being interviewed?) * 'Favourite animal? ' * A horse. They're so fast and are the center of many mythical creatures like the hippocampi or pegasi. * 'Favourite subject? ' * Language Arts. * 'Dislike subject? ' * Science. * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' * Not really. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' * It's ok I guess. I'm really only going for my friends and my family. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' * I'm part of the Comedy Club. * 'What's your motto? ' * Stay calm, pay attention, and achive greatness. * 'Your special skill? ' * My fellow club members tell me I'm good at acting. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' * Seeing all my friends happy... It gives me an unexplainable happiness. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * Shy. ("The best person on Earth" is not one word Shigeki! And you say that about nearly everyone!) * 'Your forte? ' * Acting and satire. * 'Your shortcomings? ' * I don't really have too many friends. I have my club members and that's it. * 'Places in your memories? ' * My house and the school off the top of my head. (Warui, don't tell them about the ice cream parlor incident!) * 'What is your favourite drink? ' * Hmm. If I had to choose, I'd say apple juice. * 'How good can you swim? ' * I can tread water but that's really it. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * 15 minutes. (Omoshiroi, don't look so surprised.) * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' * I sew in my free time. * 'Disliked food? ' * Oreo Cookies. (Kurai, why are you glaring at me like I just offended you?) * 'Anything you want most currently? ' * Some free time to spend with my friends. * 'Afraid of heights? ' * Yes, very much so. * 'Dislike thunder? ' * No. (What do you mean I hid when I spent the night at your house and a storm started? Shigeki, stop lying!) * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * Rain. It's nice white noise. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * I use a pen usually, but if I have to use a pencil, a wooden one. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * Leftover dinner from last night. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * No. (Kurai, that Ouija board was a lie and you know it!) * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * I can play a little piano, but that's it. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * Outdoors. It's a wonderful place to think. * 'Ever in quarrel with your siblings? ' * I don't have siblings. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' * Is that a trick question? Of course I do! * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * If I run, 5 minutes. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * I only really have 4 friends, despite Shigeki's constant efforts to introduce me to people. * 'Your favourite sports? ' * I don't watch sports. * 'How good can you cook? ' * If I'm following a recipe, I'll do ok. * 'Favourite colours? ' * Gray and yellow. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * Needless death and killing. * 'How tall are you? ' * 6'1. * 'Shoe size? ' * I've never bothererd to check. * 'Your dreams? ' * For my friends and I to stay good friends. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * None off the top of my head. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * No. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * If it's not too bitter, I'm fine with it. (What did I say about gagging Shigeki?) * 'Bed time? ' * 6:30 PM. * 'Wake up time? ' * 6:35 AM. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * Futon. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * I'm rather insecure about concentrating. Luckily, Kurai bought me a stress ball so I'm not spacing out constantly. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * Just exercise regularly, and don't eat too much at the dinner table. (Looking at you Warui!) * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * Warm soba. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * I'm right handed like most. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * I didn't need to use my stress ball for a whole class. * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * I lost track of time on a math test and finishing it cut into my club time. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * Does anyone at this school even know that? * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * Sunflowers. They just appeal to me. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * Your friends are some of the most precious things you will ever have. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * I don't really care. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * It's nice, and the flowers start blooming around Shisuta and Buraza Town. * 'And summer? ' * Summer's great, especially because I can goof off with my friends until the day wears away. * 'What about fall? ' * Autumn's rather nice, mostly because that's when the school year starts again. * 'And then the winter? ' * Winter would be my favorite if not for Shigeki singing Christmas carols everyday from December 1st all the way until the end of the month. (It's true Shigeki!) * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * To when my friends and I first met. Just to live that happy memory again. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * If it's nothing explicit, manga. * 'How long do you study every day? ' * Usually 30 minutes if I remember. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * I can rely on all my friends to give me advice! * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * Do my homework and hang outweigh my friends if their schedules permit. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * A horse. A wild one to be specific, just roaming free with the wind in my mane. * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * A little, but not particularly. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * I have a salmon egg bento for lunch. Warui tried making a squid beef bento, but that ended with a school nurse trip and cooking lessons from the Cooking Club leader. * 'How many friends do you have? ' * My club members are really my only friends. I have plenty of aquaintences though. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * Sometimes I'll walk one of my friends home, but no otherwise. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * No. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' * A little invasive at one point, but ok overall. I'm sorry about my friends interrupting us. Category:Comedy (Club) Category:Females